Talk:Girlie
Female? How do you know the ODST is female? —Sona 'Demal Because she has feminine characteristics and the fact that you could see the armor plating on her chest kinda petrude (I really don't know how to spell that damn word. >_<) outwards. And because her voice is that of a female. You can hear her speak when she tosses a pistol to the Sleevelss soldier. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 15:04, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that was Carolina who spoke. Oo7nightfire 15:11, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Doesn't sound like her but it could be. But as Jman said she has a female shaped body.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 15:18, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Pistol VS SMG I noticed that someone has repeatedly tried to change SMG to pistol on her page. During the one scene where they make SMG noises, there are pistols in her hands, they only sound like SMGs (my guess being an oversight by Rooster Teeth). And then moments later, she is using the same weapons, which then act like proper pistols. Sgt D Grif 05:23, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Your right. I've always heard SMG sounds but, honestly, I never bothered to go back & actually see for myself. Thank you very much for that image, & your other edits for that matter. You've made great contributions to this wiki; it's much appreciated! Oo7nightfire 00:04, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Face She looks oddly familiar, Barbara possibly? 12:35, July 17, 2012 (UTC) I remember seeing a tweet from her, saying that she loved the face of the Innie, and that she did look familiar. Seeing as most, if not all, of the employees at Rooster Teeth are shameless self-promoters (no offense, RT!), it's entirely likely it's Barbara. Galvascream (talk) 06:35, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Death *Looks like this chick won't be nothing the Freelancers anymore. Hitting a dock without a helmet and falling into a harbor kinda puts you at risk of drowning. *Yeah, but then again getting shot in the gut and left unfed for over a year seems like it would kill you. ...but that didn't stop Donut. Agent Rhode (talk) 07:00, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Well, Demo-Guy should have died multiple times and he's still alive, as is Sharkface. 22:24, May 24, 2015 (UTC) VA and face model So according to the podcast it's Barbara's face with Hannah Hart's voice 16:32, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Is her name, Harto? Ok so I might have made a mistake when I though that the "Felame Insurrection Soldier's" name, was Harto. you see in today's RT Podscast (12/09/12) they said that, Hannah Hart voiced the Felame Insurrection Soldier . and in the link dump, their is a link with this written on it "Hannah as Harto in Red vs Blue" and right beside it, there is a picture of the "Felame Insurrection Soldier" from season 10, episode 7. so in a way it can be assume that "Felame Insurrection Soldier's" name is Harto, right? But then I went to the link above (Hannah Hart at RTX 2012) to see more about her, and in about 1:05 Hannah says, "...and I just wanted to say hello..ah..I do my drunk kitchen online..ah...and I go by, Harto...and you guys..." so she goes by Harto. then I went to her Youtube profile and she has "Harto" all over the place. This made me think, maybe Harto is not the name of "Felame Insurrection Soldier" Maybe the link dump drescription was supposed to be, "Hannah A.K.A Harto in Red vs Blue." Or maybe the RT Crew decided to name Felame Insurrection Soldier after the Nick name of her Voice actor's Nickname. OR maybe I'm just over-analizing, and over complicating this, and the RT crew did intentionally name Felame Insurrection Soldier, Harto. So what you guys think? is her name Harto, or not? Dyloxx (talk) 18:23, September 12, 2012 (UTC) We should know for sure when the DVD ships so that we can see the credits. Grif was here (talk) 04:34, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Well seeing as that the credits came out with episode 22, the credits said that her character's name was Girle. Apparently they aren't trying to come up with the best names seeing as that the turret soldiers' names were Chain Guy and Chain Girl, the Leader's name was just leader, and the sniper was just named resistant sniper. I'll just let you guys decide if you want to change the titles. I'm just putting in information now.Spartan O214 (talk) 00:30, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Girlie Shouldn't the name be changed to "Girlie", since that is the official name is the Season 10 credits? --Bron Hañda 06:50, July 17, 2013 (UTC)